passagefandomcom-20200215-history
Vile
Vile is a term used to describe creatures who have become a part of The Void. Overview The term Vile originates from the visibly unpleasant black liquid that fills the form of a creature who has lost itself to the void, as this liquid will drip from the creature. While this has evident ties to black Coloured creatures, who are far more likely to become Vile, they are not one and the same; a Vile creature may have any Colour, including white. It is also not to be confused with the Hollow tier, which has lost something, rather than become something. Hollow creatures can still ascend, Vile creatures cannot return to what they were. A Vile creature is in fact a physical form of Mera, much like a Chiromata, and is completely aware of its actions. The distinguishing factor between this and other forms is that a Vile creature is one that has been pushed to such extremes that its being dissolved into the void out of pure desperation. The rift of debt created by this is very similar to that of a Chiromata, however it is the same essence that returns to the body, and thus the same life that left its form, not a constant flow of essence. It will, however, no longer be formed from the elements, and instead will be made entirely from this essence, seen as the black liquid upon becoming physical. It is a corner of life that every creature is capable of reaching, but that very few will ever realize. A creature may not decide to pursue this form, as a life is not capable of completely tearing itself apart. Instead, it is a form that is only reached once a life has been continually tormented yet has continually held itself together. Once the cost of this strength has become too great for the life, it will begin to dissolve, and unless this is resisted by the life with everything it has and aided by another, it will lose its form and become Vile forever. If a creature is pulled from the brink of this loss, that creature may avoid this state, however they cannot do this alone. Capabilities Vile creatures have complete access to The Void, and thus are completely able to draw on its desire to consume. They are fueled purely by emotion and will do anything that they desire with a literally immutable will. If a Vile creature does not wish to die, nothing will kill it. The only way to stop a Vile creature is to stop their emotion, a task that is not simply done, due to the factors that created it in the first place. The only way that a creature becomes Vile is through desperation, and the fallout from desperation turned vengeance and hate is no small emotion to overcome. End A Vile creature may never become what it was. Thus, there are generally three ends for them: # The creature's hate is never cleansed, and the creature consumes the reality that holds it and returns to the void. The creature will then lose its form, as the reality that held its emotions does not exist anymore. Unlike a Chiromata, this will not flood the void with anything. # The creature's hate is cleansed, leaving it with nothing. The creature is left with nothing tying it to the world, and then allows itself to die, its debt re-paid. # The creature's hate is cleansed, but other emotions will hold it to the world. In very rare cases, the loss of hate will leave the creature with something to hold on to, and that creature may choose to stay in the world, attempting to repair the damage done. The vast majority of Vile creatures who do not have a black Colour will be in this state of life.